Vergüenza
by HarukaH
Summary: Que dios la perdone por siquiera pensarlo. Cartman es y será un hijo de puta. /Candy, menciones de Style.


**Yyyyy vengo con un Candy :B nuevo para mi. Espero que no este TAN mal, gracias por pasarse a leer y dejarme mensajes tan lindos, nunca me canso de decirlo ;/; y como yo no me contengo a la hora de agregar yaoi, por ahí se ve un Style (?**

**Ojalá les guste ^.^ a leer!**

* * *

¿Y si le decía que necesitaba un tiempo? No, no, eso iba a ser bastante dramático e iba a pensar que quería terminar con él, tal vez ayudaría si le proponía una noche de relación abierta… Espera, ¡No! Puede ser un tío de lo más desagradable, pero desde el día de ayer era SU tío de lo más desagradable. Wendy lanza un suspiro al aire, no tiene ni puta idea de que hacer. A penas ayer por fin cayó en las palabras de Eric Cartman, cediendo a ser su novia, y ella lo deseaba desde hace tiempo, pero hey, no iba a aceptar tan rápido, ¡No era una puta! El hecho de que tuviese tantos altos y bajos con Stanley no significaba que el gordo pensará que era vulnerable en las relaciones.

Aunque el problema no erradicaba allí. Justo hoy tenían una fiesta, los padres de Craig habían salido de la ciudad, dejándole a cargo de Ruby y de la casa, pero obviamente el pelinegro haría lo que quisiese en el hogar Tucker y a Ruby le daría igual desde que la dejasen ver televisión hasta tarde.

No era que Cartman le diera vergüenza… pero tenía miedo, miedo del que dirá la gente, miedo de que Stan piense mal de ella, porque aunque ya no se quisieran, era su amigo, y no quería que pensará que había sido reemplazado por Eric, el culo gordo del que se prometió que nunca se enamoraría, pero del que al fin y al cabo, se enamoró. Así que si... Tal vez si lo cambió por él.

Tampoco quería herir los sentimientos del castaño (Si es que tenía alguno) Pero no quería que la relación se hiciese pública en una vulgar fiesta. Tampoco creía que Cartman entrara dándole la mano dando a entender que se trataba de una nueva relación seria, no, porque ese hijo de puta primero inventaría alguna novela surrealista de cómo ella se arrodillo a sus pies rogándole que la dejase probar un pedazo -Pedazote- Del amable y maravilloso Eric Cartman. Maldito ególatra sin remedio.

Por decimosexta vez, se refregó la cara con ambas manos, ¿Podría ser esto peor? Ya tenía que ponerse, ya tenía el maquillaje bien acomodado, el cabello negro alisado, las uñas pintadas… No le gustaba seguir el prototipo de mujer que necesitaba arreglarse demasiado para sentir que la gente le miraba, o usar escotes pronunciados para sentirse un poquito más especial, pero la idea de que a Cartman le gustase como se veía bastante arreglada le daba curiosidad. En especial porque en lo que lo conocía, nunca le había otorgado ningún cumplido a ninguna mujer, no uno bien elaborado por lo menos, el tiempo que la pretendió, se había memorizado palabras horribles con el fin de ser romántico, o al menos intentarlo.

Su celular empezó a sonar en su mesita de noche, avanzó hacía él y se fijo en la pantalla, era Bebe.

–¿Hola? –Contestó ella, a lo mejor su amiga tenía un sabio consejo.

–¡Hey, Wendy! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya decidiste que la vida es muy maravillosa para desperdiciarla con un gordo neonazi, racista e insensible? –No le sorprendía que Bebe preguntara eso, la rubia prefería tragarse cabello por cabello a aceptar que su mejor amiga salía con ese tipo.

Y resulta que no, Bebe nunca tenía nada bueno para decir.

–Basta, no le digas así –Defendió a su ahora novio– No, sigo con él, pero… no tengo idea de si ir hoy con él o no, es muy complicado, no quiero que la gente piense que ya me follo.

–¿No lo ha hecho? ¡Cielos! Pensé que por eso estabas con él –Wendy frunce el ceño, ¿No ha dicho ya varias veces que no es una puta?

–Hablamos luego, no tengo tiempo para lidiar con tus conclusiones irracionales –Y antes de que su rubia amiga diga algo más, cuelga, sin darle paso a ningún otro insulto.

Vaya conversación extraña, es la más corta que ha tenido con ella... Debería dejar de hablar tanto por celular.

Sin embargo, sigue con el aparato en mano, dudando de que hacer… ¿Debería llamarlo a preguntarle su punto de vista? ¡Oh! Se le ocurre una magnífica idea, si al llamarlo le saluda con un "Hola, puta" no irá con él, el siempre la saluda así, un hombre que saluda a una dama de esa forma no merece ser visto con ella; y si no lo hace… Pues…

Sacude la cabeza buscando retirar cualquier pensamiento de su cerebro, no es tiempo de jugar a "Que pasaría si…" así que sin más rodeos, marca el número del castaño y espera su respuesta.

– ¡COÑO, MAMÁ, NO QUIERO QUE ME ECHES PERFUMES! –Casi la aturde el grito que su pareja lanza cuando contesta.

– ¡Pero mi pupurrín…! –Ahora escucha a la señora Cartman, tienen dieciséis años y su madre sigue con esa clase de apodos tan incómodos.

–¡CÁLLATE! –Grita Eric nuevamente– ¿Hola?

–Hola, Eric –Llego el momento de la verdad, seguramente recibirá un agrio insulto de su interlocutor, ¡él nunca renunciaría a un hábito de un día a otro! ¡Y SI! Eso de insultarla cada dos por tres era un sucio hábito que dudaba poder retirar del pendejo.

Aunque eso es una simple suposición.

–Hola, Wendy, lo siento, no quiero usar un puto perfume.

La quijada de la pelinegra está en riesgo de caer al piso de mera sorpresa, ¿LA HA SALUDADO EDUCADAMENTE? (Deben comprender, lo más educado que existe para Cartman es no saludar a alguien con una agresión)

Y algo incluso más impactante, ¡SE HA DISCULPADO POR SU COMPORTAMIENTO! ¿Es esto una broma?

–No… Ahm… Yo pienso que no lo necesitas –Dice ella, sin tener muy claro como actuar.

–Genial. Oye, ahora que llamas, quería preguntarte algo –Su corazón se acelera, ella sabe lo que viene, un cursi "¿Cómo quieres que me vista?" "¿A qué horas paso por ti?" "¿Quieres que te lleve algo?"

O al menos eso cree ella.

–¿S-si? –Le cuesta hablar muy bien.

–¿Es muy jodido si vamos por caminos separados? No quiero que me vean contigo así como así, no lo tomes a mal, pero tengo una reputación que cuidar. Y el que ahora seamos novios pues… es mejor que la gente lo sepa… luego. –Wendy se queda en silencio, ¿De verdad acaba de escuchar eso? Si no fuera porque está tan sorprendida que no puede hablar…

–¿Wendy?

Eso no la hace reaccionar…

–¿Testaburger?

…Ni eso…

–¿Puta?

…Ni eso.

–A la mierda, tomaré tu silencio como un sí, jodidas mujeres, nadie las entiende un carajo –Y cuando escucha que Eric cuelga, no se siente enojada. Más bien aliviada, a lo mejor ella y Cartman piensan igual, no fue mala idea después de todo. Pero nadie, NADIE se avergüenza ni jode con Wendy Testaburger.

* * *

Cuando Kyle ve a Wendy defenderse con insultos ante las sátiras e incoherencias de Cartman sobre lo hippie que se ve con ese vestido, confirma su punto.

–Stan, ¿No crees que harían buena pareja? –Cuestiona a su compañero.

– ¿Quiénes? ¿Wendy con Cartman? Vaya, no, claro que no, amigo.

Kyle roda los ojos, Stan nunca sabe identificar una tensión sexual ni amorosa.

Justo como Kyle la tiene con él.

–Al menos, no tanto como tú y yo –Comenta Stan.

Kyle sonríe y peina sus rizos rojos, mientras que ve una sonrisa fugaz se posa en los rostros de Wendy y Eric.

Bien jugado, culón.

* * *

**Cortito como me gusta ^-^**


End file.
